Optical and Magnetic Techniques are employed in conjunction with chemical methods in an effort to delineate the structure and function of certain electron-transfer proteins. The systems under investigation are the bacterial ferredoxins, high-potential iron proteins, metallo-flavoproteins, and the respiratory proteins from thermophilic bacteria.